Skin
by Madame Atomic Bomb
Summary: The morning after their first time, Zuko has no regrets. Zuki smut! Zuko/Suki


A warm shaft of sunlight found a chink in the curtains, sliding down the wall and then splashing liberally across Zuko's face. He awoke slowly, in little contented sighs. He was warm, with a solid presence at his side that was not usually there.

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes for a moment, and then closed them as he flinched away from the intrusive sunlight. Moving his head out of the heat of the beam, he tried opening his eyes again, and found himself staring at Suki's sleeping face.

Zuko stiffened in momentary shock, but relaxed when the night before flooded back to him in a hot, sensual wave. A small smile caught his lips at one corner as he stared at his bodyguard and friend. She was curled up next to him, naked, with only a thin gold sheet draped over her torso. Her hair was churned into tangles on the pillow and across her face. Her mouth was open slightly as she breathed, caught deep in her dreams. Her bare legs stuck out of the sheet, feet tangled in the pants he'd discarded the night before. One arm was beneath her pillow, the other resting limply in the meager space between their bodies.

He stared at her in amazement, and uncertainty, remembering all too well the things they'd done the night before. He could still taste her on his lips, could still hear the sound of her moaning, the way her mouth had felt against his, the way her warm body had moved beneath his, the feel of her nails in the skin of his back. The way she looked at him as they made love.

The air in his suite still smelled of sex, and her earthy perfume. Zuko shoved long black hair out of his eyes and then propped himself up on one hand, letting the golden sheets pool around his naked waist. The shaft of sunlight warmed his back as he drank her in, watching her sleep with a deep feeling of satisfaction.

The sunlight shone on her skin with a warm golden glow and he lifted a hand, gently pushing a strand of her hair back from her face. He let his fingertips lightly caress down her neck, over her shoulder and then down her sides. Her skin was soft and warm and goosebumps chased his fingertips. He noticed the bite mark he'd put in shoulder, the offended skin red and slightly bruised. He had a few marks himself, all in the shape of her mouth. They'd marked each other again and again, claiming and dominating by turns.

He reached the sheets around her waist and let his fingers dip inside, sliding around to the small of her back as she breathed in and opened her eyes. She flinched in the sunlight with a protesting noise and pushed her face into the crook of his neck.

"Morning," he breathed as he caressed her back. She tilted her head back and smiled at him, with an almost shy expression.

"Morning," she said as her fingers stroked through the hair on his lower belly.

"Sleep well?" he asked as his cock, already at half-mast, twitched at the nearness of her hand and hardened in anticipation of her touch.

"Mmmhmmm," she said contentedly, her blue eyes shining as she moved a little closer. "Dreamed about you. You were singing."

"Did you? Trust me, you don't want to hear me sing," he hazarded and cupped her cheek. She tilted her head back, blinking sleepily at him.

"Yes, I do," she whispered. "What did you dream about?"

"I dreamed I was in the throne room talking to Aang. And I didn't have any pants on."

That got a laugh out of her and she giggled softly against him. He smiled a little, pleased to see her mirth.

"And what did Aang do?"

"He wouldn't look me in the eye, if you know what I mean."

She laughed again and bit down on her lower lip. "I don't blame him. I wouldn't either…" Her hand slowly pushed down beneath the thin sheets and encircled his cock. He moaned a little and ducked his face against hers.

"Suki…"

"So you didn't dream about me at all?" she teased with her hand and her voice.

A moan was his answer, as he tilted her face back and kissed her soft, slow, and deep. The kiss faded into more and more until they were moving against each other, hands sliding over their skin, caressing, stimulating, and finally pushing the sheets aside.

He rolled her over onto her back as his mouth plunged against hers in a slow, sensual movement that seemed without end. Suki's thighs opened as she eagerly pulled him over her. Her hand guided him between her legs. He found her wet and ready as he broke the kiss.

They stared at one another for a long moment as she trembled on the bed beneath him. Her eyes were half-mast, and gleamed with a seductive light. She bit down on her swollen lower lip and then lifted her hips off of the bed. His cock grazed her clit and then slid down into the wet heat of her.

Zuko pushed forward, the end of him meeting the beginning of her with a scorching thrust. Suki's head went back, a moan ripping out of her throat as he sank into her wet warmth, his hips cradled against her spread thighs. Their gazes met once more, connecting, searching. He stayed still for a moment, reveling in the feel of her body welcoming him, staring into her eyes.

Suki moved first, rolling her pelvis up off of the bed again and sheathing him inside of her fully with a little smile. He moved inside of her, his hips shifting back and forward again, filling her deeper. Suki bucked her hips upward in entreaty, fingers clenching his muscled arms. Zuko lowered his head, mouth devouring one breast. He peppered kisses all over her flushed skin as he rocked forward, filling her with slow, languid strokes. His teeth plucked at her nipples and she gasped, writhing beneath him.

Their skin stuck together, bellies bumping, sliding, hips grinding. He pressed her down, down against the mattress. His mouth trailed back to her neck, which she arched. He eagerly found her pulse point, feeling the jump and twang of the vein as her heart raced in time to his thrusts.

He bit down, gently, hips rolling forward, crashing into her. She gasped and rose to meet him, hands on his chest, her head thrown back against the turned down covers. He kissed her chin, one hand on the underside of her left knee, lifting her to meet him. Her fingers clenched his waist, fingers digging in.

They were a tangle of blissful limbs and twisted moans. Fingers dug flower bruises on hips and shoulders as they writhed together, tearing the blankets from the bed. Zuko buried his face in Suki's neck and goosebumps rode up and down her spine as his mouth claimed her earlobe once more. Between lusty swirls of his tongue, he peppered her with loose, sighed words made her clutch him to her.

Suki shifted beneath his warm weight, hands on his chest. She rolled him over on the bed, his arms around her waist. He landed with a bounce and she straddled his hips, thrusting downward, impaling herself with a moan. He slid in easily and deeply, filling her with a wet urgency.

"Suki…" Zuko breathed, fingers clenching and unclenching on her hips. Her hair tumbled down around her face and she smiled at him through it. She circled her hips gently and Zuko's eyes slammed shut. His head went back against the disheveled sheets, his hips thrusting upward to meet her. "Keep doing that, please."

"My pleasure," Suki groaned, grinding her hips in tight figure eights, fingers running up and down the soft muscled expanse of Zuko's chest, lingering on the lightning scar in the center. Quakes of pleasure vibrated through her rolling spine as she moved with him. Her hair kissed her nude shoulders, tickling. Zuko watched her, swearing beneath his breath with every motion. He ran the hollow of his palm up her flat belly, where, beneath her skin and snug between strong muscles, he was buried within her.

A twin explosion of pleasure rocked them both and Zuko, impatient again, sat up, shifting so that she was against his chest. He kissed her hard, tongue thrusting into her mouth, his arms around her shoulders. Their bellies slid together stickily, her hair swinging forward, curtaining their faces in a soft, brown haze. Zuko cupped one buttock in his hand, slamming her down on him.

Suki cried out from the force, head going back. Zuko attacked her throat with his mouth, licking up to her chin. Suki lowered her face and he met her bright blue gaze. She gripped his shoulder; short nails sinking into his skin, marking him yet again. Zuko thrust again, their bodies crashing together, bellies spasming.

"Zuko…"

Zuko devoured her mouth as another moan escaped her swollen, pink lips. His entire body felt like it was pulling tight and he was desperate to crash over the edge and bring her with him. Her spine arched, hips working in taut, frantic circles.

Suki cried out against his merciless mouth, fingers fisted in his long black hair, body jerking against his as orgasm slipped through them both. Everything inside of him was rocked by the explosion of emotion and light against the inside of his eyelids. He shuddered, coming inside of her with a soul-deep shiver as she clenched around him.

Slowly, their bodies stilled, her hips slowing to a stop in his hands. Their sweaty foreheads were pressed together, breath mingling, her hair sticking to both their faces. Zuko bumped her nose, mouth open, tongue darting against his lower lip. His hands slipped down her sweaty back, drawing his name on her skin.

Suki slanted her mouth against his. There were no words, really. They didn't need to speak. He kissed her gently, without any of the urgency he'd been filled with before. He went slowly, savoring her, their bodies still tangled like thorns. It wasn't long before he was stirring inside of her and moving her gently back down onto the abused bed. They fucked slowly, dream-like toward a second climax that was even sweeter than the first and when they were finished, they lay together in a tangle of golden sheets.

Her finger traced her name on the scar in the center of his chest as a smile played on the corner of her swollen lips. Her skin shone in the morning sunlight. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

"I know I said it last night, but I need to say it again. I love you, Suki."

"I love you too."

_(end)_


End file.
